


Feather Pillow 1

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A traumatized reader gets left in the bunker with Castiel to watch her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Feather Pillow 1

Feather Pillow

Pairing: Castiel + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: (By request) Imagine the boys go on a hunt, leaving Cas to “babysit” the reader. When they come back they find the reader asleep entirely on top of a fully awake (because angels don’t sleep) Castiel.

Warnings: Is excessive fluff a warning?

A/N: This was not the first request in my lineup, but I was asked by two different fans to write some fluffy Cas, and I’m just a sucker for it. Enjoy!

“Cas, I know it’s not your problem, but she’s spooked and I’m afraid she’ll rabbit.”  
“I understand, Dean,” the gruff angel replied. “I will keep watch over the girl.”  
“Good. We’ll be back. Shouldn’t be long.”

You were young, but not as young as you had been before it started. You’d run away. Bad idea. They’d kept you for years. You’d survived some of the others, but the things you saw had scarred you. You didn’t talk anymore. Not that you couldn’t, it was just easier to hide when you were quiet. They didn’t notice you as much.

The Winchesters had saved you, but they didn’t know what to do with you. You didn’t know either. You didn’t remember your parents or where you were from. Just that room, and the cage. They’d brought you to their home until they could figure it out. It was big. Too big. But they had television, so it was almost ok. Netflix was a new thing. You liked Disney. It was happy, most of the time. There wasn’t blood in Disney.

Sam and Dean hadn’t left you alone since you’d gotten here. One of them was always with you. It was ok. You’d seen the locks on the door. You knew this place was safe. But now they were leaving. You saw them heading for the door, both of them, with bags. You ran and grabbed Sam’s arm, pulling at him, trying to make him stay.

“It’s ok, sweetheart,” he hugged you and you clung to him, trying to hold him there. “We won’t be gone long.” You made a noise and shook your head, still holding on.

“Look,” Dean said, eyes all concern. “This is Cas. You’ve met Cas. He’s an angel of heaven and he’s going to stay right with you while we’re gone. Nothing is going to hurt you.”

You looked from them to the stiff man in the trenchcoat. Yes, you had met Castiel, but this whole angel thing was stupid. Angels weren’t real. If they were then they’d have come. They’d have saved her when she prayed. But they hadn’t. They’d never come, so they weren’t real. Sam and Dean trusted him though, so maybe it was ok. Cas reached out a hand.

“I will keep you safe from harm, Y/N.”

You took his hand, in awe. You hadn’t heard your name in a very long time. How he knew it you had no idea. You’d almost forgotten it. But he knew, and his hand around yours felt like the most safe thing in the entire world.

“Wait, you know her name?” Dean and Sam seemed just as confused as you were. Castiel looked at them as though he didn’t know why they were so surprised.

“Of course. Names are important. They can be forgotten, but never lost. It was there in her memory, far back, from before her ordeal.”

They looked at you and you nodded, holding tight to his hand. You started pulling Castiel to the TV room as the boys left. You had a cocoon in there, built of pillows and blankets that you’d stolen from all over the bunker in the night. Sam had watched you nest with a small smile. He even helped a little. You pushed Cas down on the couch and crawled into your nest, poking your face out with the remote in your hand. You turned on Frozen, which was your current favorite.

For the next two hours you watched the story. You didn’t sing, but you mimicked all of the hand gestures. You liked Elsa because she was tough. She could defend herself from the soldiers. You wanted to be like her. You pointed some of these things out to Cas as you watched. He sometimes asked questions, wanting you to clarify a point. It didn’t matter that you didn’t talk out loud. He seemed to understand anyway. In fact, it was kind of funny. You and he seemed to be confused about a lot of the same things. You didn’t think he really knew how to be a people anymore either. That was nice.

The next one you watched was Sleeping Beauty. That was a scarier one, and you crawled out of your nest and curled up against Castiel. He stiffened a bit, but you lifted his arm, putting it around you and snuggling up. You remembered this part of your life before. There was always someone bigger than you who was warm and would stay with you when you were afraid. No one had come to touch you except to hurt you in a long time. But Sam carried you from that place in his arms. Dean held your hand when he talked to you. They would both sit with you, letting you cling to them when you needed to. It made you feel better. It made the scary things less scary.

Castiel seemed to understand after a bit and he pulled his arms tighter around you. You scooted close, leaning your head on his chest under his coat. You could hear his heartbeat. It was different than Sam and Deans. It was louder, but slower, much slower. You closed your eyes to listen, comparing your heartbeat to his. His seemed better somehow. More real. You tried to breath quiet and make your heart match his. You couldn’t, and it was frustrating.

“You can sleep if you want to Y/N. I will stay here.”

You were already half asleep anyway, but you didn’t want to go back to your nest, or your room. You were warm here, and you felt better, better than you could remember. Cas smelled like things you didn’t remember, but they were good things. You wanted to be closer. Half asleep you started pushing on him until he lay down on the sofa. Eyes closed, barely conscious, you climbed on him and curled up, pulling his coat around you.

Hours later the boys came in. It was the middle of the night and they knew you were a light sleeper. They came in quietly and peeked in the TV room, seeing the light of the television flickering on the darkness. By the light of the random Netflix menu their eyes met Castiels. He lay on the couch, fully dressed, covered in the curled, sleeping body of a waif, both hands holding his coat around her. Castiel looked sort of stranded, unsure what to do. The girl hadn’t so much as twitched. Sam and Dean knew about the nightmares that had left her sleepless for most of her time with them. They looked at Cas in pity, tried not to laugh, and left him to his fate as the worlds best Celestial bed.


End file.
